vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
MAYU
MAYU is a female Vocaloid3 vocal by Exit Tunes, who released Vocaloid related CDs and albums in the past for Crypton Future Media and Internet Co., Ltd. Vocaloids. She was released on December 5th, 2012. History Mayu was announced in early May 2012 at the live event "EXIT TUNES ACADEMY".link On 13th of May 2012, EXIT TUNES reported that she was 60% complete.link Later, it was announced that she was to be released on December 5, 2012. Several months later, but still before release, a pack of songs from "MAYU SPECIAL 2CD" was published. Songs by users of the pre-released voicebank; Concept Mayu is intended to be a yandere influenced Vocaloidlink, while her outfit is based on lolita fashion. Notice in her boxart she is also holding an axe, emphasizing the yandere influence in her design. The rabbit she is holding is named Usano Mimi (宇佐乃ミミ). It was first introduced in a April Fools' Day 2012 joke as a parody of the Crypton Future Media Character Vocal series website. There, it was listed as a new line of Vocaloids called "Animaloid".link Notes about her appearance: *Her hat has a speaker attached *Her earrings appear to be styled like in-ear headphones that hook over the ear. *Her hair itself fades from simple blonde to rainbow. *The buttons on her dress are amplifier buttons/knobs. *The bottom of her dress has a keyboard pattern. *As previously stated, she holds an axe, which is to show her yandere influence. *The rabbit doll she holds has a microphone at the top of its head. When she holds it up to sing, she grabs it by the neck, as if she were strangling it. *Her shoes have neon lighting flowing through them. Her birthday is on the 6th of May.Mayu Official Page (in the profile section). Marketing Mayu has a standard usage "terms of use". Individuals and doujin circles can, without prior approval from EXIT TUNES, freely use the name MAYU, illustrations based on the character design as well as her voice created through the software as long as distribution is limited in scope or is one of the “noted distribution methods”, regardless of whether money changes hands in doing so or not. Furthermore, commercial entities can freely use the voice without prior approval from EXIT TUNES. However, the official logo and illustration is not included in this license.link Promotion As part of her promotion, Exit Tunes released Mayu as a special package, which features her VOCALOID3 voicebank and a Special 2-disc CD. This bundle also comes with a Mayu cellphone strap and mouse pad, though note that these items are limited. Mayu has several pieces of merchandise based on her.link Clothing A dress based on Mayu's outfit has been produced by Coslook, from which an Usano Mimi stuffed animal has also been made. Voicebank Libraries Vocaloid 3 |-|Mayu= Examples of Usage To our readers and editors, for section notes please read; Notes; Examples sections. Additional information Popularity Due to early announcement Mayu start to gain popularity a several months before her release. At the release date, she has 880 artworks on DeviantArt. This is slightly above Galaco level, while also being slightly below CUL and Aoki Lapis, and noticeably less than IA. In Japan, due to EXIT TUNES' effort, she got more attention. Mayu songs appeared in the Weekly Vocaloid Ranking seven weeks before her release. By the release date, her most popular song had earned 330,000 views on NicoNico, and had hit the #1 position in the Ranking (but only for one week). Also by that date, she had six songs with 50,000-150,000 views and seven songs with 10,000-50,000 views. It has placed her as the second most popular Vocaloid3 after IA. However, it should be noted that, considering heavy promotion, the result is not so spectacular. Moreover, some of her promotional songs reached only the lower limit of views for their famous producers. Therefore, Mayu's final level of popularity is not clear yet. Trivia *Her stuffed rabbit's name is Usano Mimi. This translates to Bunny Ears. Notable for... *First Vocaloid from EXIT TUNES *First female Vocaloid from EXIT TUNES *First Yandere influenced Vocaloid *First gothic lolita Vocaloid Gallery |-|Promotional art = |-|MMD models = |-|Misc. = [[source ]] References External links Official : *Exit Tunes *Mayu Official site Fandom : *Mayu fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *Mayu models on MikuMikuDance wiki *Mayu derivatives on Fanloid wiki Category:Vocaloid Category:Vocaloid3 Category:Female Vocaloids Category:Japanese Vocaloids